


Summary: Order of the Phoenix Arc

by Yatorihell



Series: In the Darkness: Trivia [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: In The Darkness - Noragami x Harry Potter AU SummaryChapters 48 - 59
Relationships: Bishamonten | Vaisravana/Kazuma, Iki Hiyori/Yato, Kofuku Binbougami/Daikoku
Series: In the Darkness: Trivia [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739518
Kudos: 1





	Summary: Order of the Phoenix Arc

** Chapter 48 – 12 Grimmauld Place  **

Yukine spends most of the summer isolated following Suzuha’s death. The Daily Prophet speculates that Yato killed Suzuha to win the trophy and all claims that the Sorcerer has returned are quashed. Yato keeps Hiyori updated and visits her one evening before returning to Hogwarts. She reads the newspaper Yato brought and they discuss how they need Defence Against the Dark Arts more than ever, but Hogwarts is due to open for the year anyway. They discuss Yukine and Sakura’s whereabouts before Yato walks Hiyori home. They are attacked by Dementors in a tunnel and Yato fights his way free and saves Hiyori, who became disarmed when trying to help. Yato realises that the Sorcerer or Father must be watching him and sent the attack.

Yato receives a note from Sakura with an address. Although skeptical that it may be a trap, Yato goes to the address where a house and Sakura appear. The house is run down and in a state of disrepair, but Sakura tells Yato it’s her family home that she’s recently returned to. Yato asked why she brought him here, and she tells him about the Order of the Phoenix; a secret society, founded by Professor Tenjin, working with the Ministry of Magic to defeat the Sorcerer. She tells him the Order is needed once again to fight the Sorcerer and to protect Yato because of a prophecy of how the Sorcerer can be defeated. She tells Yato he can go back to Hogwarts, and that the Order’s headquarters will be at Grimmauld Place. She has sent for Hiyori and Yukine to join them in the coming days. Sakura introduces Yato to their free house-elf Ebisu.

** Chapter 49 – The Order of the Phoenix  **

Hiyori and Yukine arrive at the house and help clean up. After this, the Order members come to show their support, including Madame Kofuku and Daikoku who were part of the first Order.

Yato tells Yukine and Hiyori about Sakura’s offer for him to come live with her, and they urge him to do so the following summer.

Before leaving to go to Hogwarts, Yato looks around the library where he finds assorted pictures of the first Order of the Phoenix, trinkets, a ring and a locket. He is interrupted by Sakura who gives him one of two hand mirrors so they can talk to each other whilst he’s away.

** Chapter 50 – I Must Not Tell Lies **

They return to Hogwarts to find they have a new DADA teacher, Oshi, who used to work at the Ministry of Magic. The trio discusses their N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s subjects at breakfast as Yato has to catch up on what he missed during the Triwizard Tournament. Yato realises he hasn’t seen Nora since they arrived. He brings this up to Yukine and Hiyori, but it hits a sore spot with Yukine as he says that Nora is probably working with the Sorcerer and is the reason that Suzuha died. He tells Yato he should’ve left her to die in the Great Lake before storming off. Yato is unaffected but tells Hiyori that they need to keep an eye on him.

In DADA, Oshi hands out a book and reveals they will do no practical magic. Yukine protests and Oshi calmly explains that the Sorcerer has not returned, resulting in Yukine flipping out and screaming at her about how his boyfriend was killed by him. Oshi gives him detention and Yukine storms out.

Later, Yukine returns for his detention with Oshi. He is instructed to write the line ‘I must not tell lies’ over and over again until the message sinks in. as he writes, the words carve themselves onto his wrist as the quill is Dark Magic. Oshi smiles and tells him to continue, and he does so late into the night, refusing to give in to her sadism.

** Chapter 51 – The Room of Requirement **

Yato and Hiyori don’t see Yukine at dinner and assume he has a long detention. Yato goes to bed and talks to Sakura via the two-way mirror, updating her about the DADA situation. Sakura hints that they need to find their own way to practice but is cut off suddenly.

The next day, Yato and Hiyori find Yukine. They notice this hand is bandaged and although he tries to hide it, eventually shows them what Oshi did to him. Yato realises that the Ministry is doing everything they can to stop talk of the Sorcerer returning, meaning that they cannot go to the Headmaster for help as he’s probably under their control too. Yato realises that Sakura was right; they have to teach themselves.

They hide out in an abandoned classroom trying to work out the best place to hold a DADA lesson without drawing attention to themselves. It looks hopeless, but Hiyori manages to unlock the Room of Requirement, a room that only presents itself to those who need it. They decide to use it as their training base and begin to recruit students for their own Hogwarts Order of the Phoenix.

** Chapter 52 – Stupified  **

DADA training begins in the Room of Requirement. A variety of students have been enlisted, including Kazuma and Bishamon. Sakura reveals that some Order members have gone missing and they are unsure whether they’ve been captured, turned to the Dark Arts, or were double agents for the Sorcerer. Sakura tells them they are on their own as the Sorcerer is moving in closer. Kazuma and Bishamon are revealed to be a couple.

** Chapter 53 – The Patronus Charm **

During class, Yato is introduced to Thestrals, beings that only those who have seen death can see. He realises that Bishamon can also see them as her parents died when she was young, something Yato didn’t know about. She tells Yato that she believes him about the Sorcerer returning.

Sakura’s warning comes true as educational degrees are installed in Hogwarts, one of them being the disbandment of groups. They realise that Oshi must’ve caught wind of what they’re doing but don’t know how, but continue to meet in secret.

Yato teaches the group the Patronus Charm. Bishamon has a lion, Kazuma has a golden retriever, Hiyori has a wolf, and Yukine has a rabbit.

****

** Chapter 54 – The Serpent **

Yato goes to Grimmauld Place for Christmas. Madame Kofuku and Daikoku visit and warn him to be careful about what he’s doing in Hogwarts. Yato asks Sakura about the families she recruited for the Order, and asks if Bishamon and Kazuma can join as he thinks their parents were in the original Order. Sakura tells him that she doesn’t want to recruit children when they’re already working at Hogwarts, but in time maybe they can join.

Yato has a dream that he is a snake and attacks Daikoku. He wakes up and Sakura comforts him until she learns what he saw. She uses Floo powder to contact Madame Kofuku. Yato asks what happened, and Sakura tells Yato that he has a Legilimens link to the Sorcerer which allows him to see what is happening without eye contact. The snake Yato saw may have been the Sorcerer’s Animagus form, but they cannot tell. Sakura tells Yato that he had to take Occlumency lessons with Madame Kofuku to stop the Sorcerer from getting in his mind.

** Chapter 55 – Leglimency **

Yato returns to Hogwarts and begins Occlumency lessons. Hes embarrassed that Madame Kofuku can see his memories, and questions whether it would be better to just let him in so he can see what the Sorcerer is doing as it helped him save Daikoku. Madame Kofuku tells him no because the Sorcerer can manipulate him and place false visions in his head.

Yato realises his two-way mirror has gone missing so he can’t talk to Sakura. Yato tells Hiyori and Yukine about what’s happening.

In Herbology Yukine notices that Hiyori’s hands are getting pricked by the plants and encourages her to steal a pair of gardening gloves for the rest of the year. Hiyori refuses, so after dinner Yukine sneaks down to the greenhouses to get a pair. He is stalked by Nora who looks seriously ill having been missing from school for the entire term. She says she can’t reach Yato, and not making any sense, she kisses Yukine and tells him that she needs him.

** Chapter 56 – Invasion **

Yukine runs into Yato and Hiyori and tells them what happened. They can’t understand what she means by her being unable to reach Yato nor why she needs Yukine. They realise Nora may be reporting back to Father or the Sorcerer and need to contact Sakura, but Yato remembers his mirror has gone missing. Hiyori points out that Nora may have taken it, so they use Floo powder to talk to Sakura. She tells Yato to make sure Nora doesn’t follow them and that the Order is safe as he would’ve attacked Grimmauld Place if he knew about the Order. Yato tries to sleep and is attacked by Legilmens, convinced that the snake from his first vision was in his bed staring straight into his eyes.

Hiyori and Yukine urge Yato to tell Madame Kofuku about the vision, and he agrees to after their training session. However, midway through the wall of the Room of Requirement is blown open by Oshi, who was led there by Nora.

Professor Tenjin is accused of resurrecting the Order of the Phoenix to overthrow the Ministry. He takes the blame, sparing Yato and the others from expulsion. Before he is arrested, Professor Tenjin uses his phoenix to escape Hogwarts.

** Chapter 57 – O.W.L.s **

Oshi is appointed Headmistress and her control tightens on Hogwarts. Yato hopes that the Order is closer to finding the prophecy as he is unable to talk to Sakura. Nora seems back to her normal self but ignores Yato.

Yato finishes his final O.W.L exam and collapses. He has a vision of Sakura being tortured in the Department of Ministries by the Sorcerer. They wonder if it’s a trap and agree to try to call Grimmauld Place, but are interrupted by Professor Takemikazuchi, Oshi, and Nora. Oshi sends Professor Takemikazuchi to retrieve other Order members and reveals that she was the one who sent the Dementors to silence them.

After bringing Kazuma, Bishamon and another girl, Touma, Professor Takemikazuchi is ordered to bring a truth spell so she can question them. When he’s gone, Oshi reveals her true madness as she tries to use the Cruciatus Curse on Yato to reveal what their plan is. Hiyori tells her to stop, and that they will take her to Tenjin’s secret weapon.

** Chapter 58 – Beyond The Veil**

Oshi follows Hiyori to the Forbidden Forest along with the Order and Nora. Oshi reveals she was the one who convinced the Minster that the Sorcerer hadn’t returned, and is in fact his minion. It appears the entire Ministry is corrupted, with Professor Tenjin as a scapegoat.

They arrive in a clearing and Oshi reveals she’s been tricked. She is about to curse Hiyori, who is protected by Yato, when Centaurs arrive. Oshi curses them, causing them to attack and break her hand. She begs for help, but they watch her get taken away. Nora had vanished at his point, and Yato explains that they have to go to the Department of Mysteries to save Sakura.

They fly Thestrals and enter the Ministry, arriving in the Department of Mysteries which Yato recognises from his visions. The room is filled with shelves of orbs that contain prophecies, and Yato hears his name being whispered. They explore and find that Sakura isn’t there, meaning the vision he saw was a lie, but they find the prophecy they sought.

Deatheaters appear as Yato holds the prophecy, including Kuguha and Oshi who had escaped the Centaurs. He demands Yato hand it over, but they fight their way out, knocking the shelves and prophecies down as they escape. They fall to a circular room that has an archway which, to everyone except Yato and Bishamon, is empty. They hear the voices of the dead and Yato warns them not to walk through it.

The Deatheaters arrive and take everyone hostage. Kuguha once again asks for the prophecy, but before Yato can hand it over, Sakura appears and punches Kuguha. The Order, including Madame Kofuku and Daikoku, appears and frees the others. The prophecy is destroyed in the conflict. Sakura tells Yato to get out but he insists on fighting. She had no time to argue as Deatheaters attack, and Yato and Sakura take on Kuguha. Yato is knocked down, and a black rage spreads within him and encompasses all his anger. He picks up his wand and uses the Killing Curse, but it hits Sakura by accident. She falls through the archway and vanishes, dead.

** Chapter 59 – Mortem **

With the truth of the Sorcerer’s return out following the destruction of the Department of Mysteries, the minister of Magic resigns. A new Minister, Amaterasu, takes control. Oshi vanishes and Professor Tenjin returns as headmaster. Yato’s hand mirror is returned to his room and he wonders if Sakura still had hers when she died. The Order is sworn to secrecy and pretends that a Deatheater killed Sakura, so no one will know Yato used the Killing Curse. Hiyori and Yukine find him and give him Sakura’s wand which was retrieved from the Ministry. Yato cries and realises that he hasn’t truly lost everything.


End file.
